Cherry and Lionel: Gotham by Gaslight
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In the Victorian Era, there is a serial killer on the loose known as Jack the Ripper, and the only hope for everyone in the town of Gotham is a mysterious man dressed like a bat. While that is going on, Selina Kyle is raising her orphaned niece who seems to come off as a snob due to her rich upbringing, but a street urchin is determined to become her first ever friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Cathleen is owned by CartoonNetwork90sFan and Lionel is owned by Scrappy Doo Fan. I own Cherry, and everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Remember to Read & Review, and consider this an alternate universe.**

* * *

It's night time at the Tower, and the team has gathered in the main room for their weekly movie night.

"So, what's the movie for this week?" asked Atticus.

"A film called Gotham by Gaslight-a peek into a world that's similar but different to our own!" Lionel explained, inserting the DVD into the DVD player.

"Cool... Alternate Reality..." Atticus said.

"I feel like we live in one." Cherry smirked jokingly as she carried a bowl of popcorn chicken.

"And now, to start the show!" Todd smirked, pressing play on the DVD player.

"Sweet!" Lionel beamed, glancing at the bowl Cherry was holding. "Need some ketchup for those?"

"Barbecue sauce actually." Cherry replied.

"Done and done!" Lionel replied, as he snapped his fingers and conjured up a squeeze bottle full of barbecue sauce.

Cherry accepted the bottle and poured the sauce in with the bowl to enjoy her snack as they came together.

"Guys, the movie's starting!" Riley whispered as they got comfy.

Cherry soon sat down with the others as they went to see the movie with the Warner Bros. logo appearing on screen. And then, the DC logo. And finally, the opening credits began.

* * *

There seemed to be a girl with light brown hair that no one recognized who wore glasses over her blue eyes as she wandered around the streets, she looked a bit beat up, and she had a cup with her while holding her stomach as she was hungry, but didn't have any money. A lot of the other people down the street just passed her, finding her to be a filthy orphan and told her to either 'beat it' or 'get a job'.

Just then, a boy clad in street clothes popped up next to her. "Evenin', miss-how goes it?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"You gonna make fun of me too?" The girl huffed with a small pout before coughing slightly.

The boy looked genuinely confused. "Why would I do that? I just met'cha!" he replied.

"Hmph... Well... I haven't had the easiest life..." The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm Cathleen, and I'm an... Orphan..." she then said, sounding a bit soft and depressed about that fact. "I get made fun of for it by other kids, and no one seems to like me."

"Cathleen, eh?" asked the boy. "Well, nice to meet ya! Name's Lionel, an' I'm an orphan too! But I don't let the teasing bother me!"

"I just wanna beat up those bullies sometimes," Cathleen huffed. "But... We better get off the streets. They say there's a killer around these parts."

"A killer, huh?" asked Lionel. "That _is_ a good reason to get off the streets..."

"I wanna help protect the world, but no one will listen to me..." Cathleen said as she went with Lionel.

"Well, everyone wants to be a hero," Lionel replied. "Believe me, I know the feeling..."

"Hmph," Cathleen shrugged with a pout. "At least I'm not a snob like some people..." she then said with a small glance over to a mansion that they had passed down the street.

"Really?" asked Lionel. "What's the big deal with that place? Looks real nice. I'd give me left pinky toe ta crash there, I would."

"I haven't met her, but Selina Kyle has a niece in there who's a real snob..." Cathleen rolled her eyes. "I doubt she cares about anyone but herself."

"Oh, come now, she can't be _that_ bad." Lionel replied curiously.

"Hmm..." Cathleen rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't wanna take my chances."

"Maybe not, but I'm willing to!" Lionel decided.

"I better get to the boys... I couldn't get a lot of money tonight..." Cathleen sighed. "Hopefully we can maybe find a scrap of food that we can all share, and they don't get too greedy."

"Alright, I'll catch up with you in awhile..." Lionel replied. "I figure I'll hang around to catch a look at that Kyle lady's niece."

"Good luck with that..." Cathleen rolled her eyes as she began to leave. "Let me know if she removes that stick from her ass."

"I intend to make sure of THAT!" Lionel replied confidently. "I'm definitely persistent!"

"Well, at least someone has the same mindset I do, even if that kid's a brat." Cathleen rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Lionel was soon left alone as there seemed to be a show going on where adult men were eager to go into see up close. Lionel and Cathleen became close friends afterwards and they stayed with Sister Leslie along with other orphans. They all became like a family even if they never had one of their own before.

* * *

"A woman? Of course!" announced the barker. "But-is she human? Well, that's another story. The Gotham Gaiety Girls presents...Ivy, the Plant Lady!"

The curtains opened and revealed a red-haired woman dressed in green like a belly-dancer.

"But, be warned, fellas, this ivy is poison! Dare you taste her forbidden fruit...?" The man chuckled.

Ivy soon danced her dance while the men drooled and fawned over her. One man in the audience looked to Ivy, though he had something else in mind for her which would be a 'killer idea'. Soon, Ivy grew annoyed at the catcalls of the men in the audience, and eventually left out the back... Not knowing she was being followed.

Lionel soon went off on his own, and he looked up to one window. There was a girl around his age who was sitting by her bed as she was brushing her hair down, wearing a nightgown by candlelight as she was about to go to bed for the night.

Lionel's face went red with astonishment. "Glory be... She's... She's astonishing..." he said to himself. "Perhaps... I could speak with her tomorrow... In the daytime..."

A woman's scream was heard which was a bit chilling.

* * *

Cathleen soon came into an alley and three boys came out and one of them had a knife. "Guys, relax, it's me." she told her fellow orphans.

"Cath?" asked a red-haired boy. "Izzat you? Where's Lionel? Thought he wuz with you..."

"He wanted to check out the Kyle place for a minute." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"He's a strange fellow, that Lionel." commented the black-haired boy.

"You said it." Cathleen said.

"Did you get food?" The youngest boy asked her.

"I'm sorry..." Cathleen frowned. "I probably only have enough for half a ham sandwich and maybe a thimble filled with soup."

The oldest boy sighed. "It's not much... But it'll hafta do..." he replied.

"Sorry, guys, people just hated me more than usual tonight." Cathleen pouted.

"It's not your fault." The second-youngest boy reassured.

Cathleen held her stomach as she felt very hungry. There appeared to be a couple that walked down the street together.

"Heeey... I think we should have some fun." The redheaded boy smirked.

"Uh, I dunno about this, Jason..." Cathleen said to him.

"Aw, c'mon, we hafta do what's necessary to survive!" Jason replied.

Cathleen held her stomach as it kept growling.

"Come on, Cath, it might get us some food." The youngest boy whimpered.

Cathleen sighed reluctantly. "Fine... But I won't like it..." she replied.

"Since when don't ya like bein' rough and tough." Jason laughed.

Cathleen rolled her eyes. "Let's just get it over with..."

And so, the street urchins made their move.

"Whatever ya say." Jason chuckled as they soon moved out.

Cathleen sighed, but she soon followed Jason, Timmy, and Dickie. Shortly afterwards, in an alleyway, a wealthy-looking couple was cornered by the gang of urchins.

"Ya took the shortcut through Outsiders territory," the red-haired one explained. "Ya gotta pay the tariff. Ain't that right, Dickie?"

"Names, Jason, _remember_?" The other boy reminded as he got ready. "We _don't_ use our names."

"Oh, let's go back to the flop, fellas," The youngest boy suggested. "It's gettin' awful late."

"Too late on that now, Timmy." Cathleen sighed to him.

"Don't go yellow on me, boy," growled a portly man with sideburns as he emerged from the shadows. "Or else. Waitaminute... Where's Lionel? He was supposed to be with you!"

"Erm... He... Uh... I..." Timmy stammered fearfully.

"Don't you worry, Bill. We're on the job," Jason told him as he took a hold of Timmy. "What? Ya scared of the dark, Little Tim?"

"Nah, it's just... After what happened to Johnny Gobbs, I-" Timmy frowned.

"Relax, Timmy. The Bat's not real. He's just like, um... Santa Claus," Dickie explained. "A story made up to keep kids like us from makin' an honest livin'!"

"Yeah, it's only a gag." Cathleen added.

"Oh, he's real alright," Jason smirked as he held out his knife to the frightened adult couple. "That's why you gotta pay us. For protecting you from monsters. Now pay up."

"B-B-B..." The man stammered at first.

"Buh-buh-buh," Jason mocked. "I think we might've broke him, fellas."

"..Bat!" the man cried, pointing behind them.

Standing nearby in the fog was a tall man dressed like a bat.

"Bat?" Cathleen asked before looking. "Whoa!"

"Holy, shit!" Dickie called out.

"Stick 'em, boys." Bill told them all, even Cathleen, not caring that he called her a boy too.

Jason first charged with his knife, but Batman just moved aside, causing him to trip and fall into a pile of garbage. Tim and Dick tried to circle him, but Batman just knocked the pipe from Dick's hands and used it to break Tim's spear.

"Whoa..." Cathleen whispered.

"Why are you dressed like a boy?" Batman asked her as girls often dressed like girls in this time.

Cathleen shrugged. "Meh."

"So _you're_ the galumph who's been making a nuisance of yourself all over Gotham, ain't ya?" Bill asked.

Cathleen soon rushed with the boys to get out of the way as Bill put on his brass knuckles.

"Well, now you're in Big Bill Dust's territory, interfering with my amiable Cock Robins," Bill glared as he looked ready to beat Batman up. "You're bad for business. Bad all 'round. Too bad for you."

Batman soon ducked and back away from the punches, missing them before he soon fought back. Bill grunted as his nose began to bleed, but he didn't let that stop him as he tried to fight Batman back. Bill charged at Batman like a bull in a china shop, only resulting in him breaking some of the walls, before Batman took Bill's arm and broke it over his knee, then judo-flipped him over his shoulder. The couple decided to take this time to escape.

"Go home." Batman told the orphans.

"Am home." Dick replied.

"Home to Mommy." Batman replied.

"They ain't got one. None of us do," Cathleen said. "Or we run off from something even worse than this."

 _"This is_ our family now," Jason added. "Makin' something here. Taking something back from Gotham."

"Make something else... Something better." Batman replied.

"We ain't got a choice. He'll just chase us down again and find us." Dickie replied.

Bill snarled as he got back up with his nose still gushing out blood. Batman soon kicked his leg, making the man holler out of excruciating pain.

"He won't be chasing anyone for a long time," Batman told the street urchins. "Go to St. Caduales, ask for Sister Leslie. She'll help you."

Just then, a scream of terror rang through the night.

"Get off the street, **NOW!** " Batman ordered, and the four orphans scurried off into the night.

Once they were gone, Batman soon used his grappling hook to approach the scene of the crime. Ivy was literally being stabbed in the back, and among other places, as someone hacked her with his blade as she screamed. Finally, the screams of pain died out, and the murderer put his knife back into his bag before walking off into the fog. Batman appeared only to see that Ivy was now a cadaver and would most certainly never dance again.

* * *

Lionel soon came through the alleys after taking a look at the Kyle place, Selina's niece didn't see him, but he felt like that he needed to see her again as soon as possible. "I know what I'll do! I'll see her tomorrow, no matter WHAT!" he beamed to himself as he walked through the dirty alleyways.

"Lionel, is that you?" Cathleen asked.

"As sure as sure can be!" Lionel replied confidently.

"That Bat guy was amazing... I'd like to be a superhero like him, saving innocent people and beating up bad guys..." Cathleen smiled as she felt inspired.

"Sounds mighty interesting..." Lionel replied. "In other news, I've made up my mind, Cathleen. I'm going to visit the Kyle residence tomorrow and meet Ms. Kyle and her niece. I manage to clean up well, even for an orphan!"

"Uh... I wish you a lot of luck with that," Cathleen said. "I just hope they don't call a dog-catcher or something on you or send you to the bathhouse."

"Dog-catcher? Whatever for?" Lionel wondered. "I haven't fur or fleas!"

"I'm just saying, be careful around them, they could be snobs." Cathleen said.

"You could be right, but we'll see tomorrow," Lionel replied. "Now where are the other boys? We'll need somewhere to rest for tonight."

"The Bat Guy told us to go to St. Caduales to see Sister Leslie." Cathleen informed.

"Grand! Maybe there we can get some decent clothes and somewhere to rest our heads..." Lionel replied as he followed after Cathleen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AND SO, THE NEXT DAY..._**

Lionel was determined to make good on his choice. Cathleen complained as she was given a dress because she hated dresses.

Lionel on the other hand was just happy to have new clothes. He needed to look presentable for today, so he proudly strolled throughout the city looking for the Kyle residence, until he found it. "BINGO!" he beamed, walking towards the manor.

Inside, the young girl was looking in the mirror after getting dressed in a black gown with a matching hat and wore white gloves as she fanned herself.

"Kitten, are you ready?" The woman asked.

"Yes, Aunt Selina." The girl replied as she looked prim and proper, like a sophisticated young lady.

Outside, Lionel took a deep breath... And was about to knock on the door, until it opened by itself. The woman and her niece soon walked outside as they were going for a stroll outside of home today on what appeared to be a sunny day.

Regaining his composure, Lionel succeeded in walking alongside them. "Hello there!" he beamed. "Nice day for a walk, isn't it?"

"Erm... Yes..." Selina replied, glancing to Lionel.

Selina's niece raised an eyebrow behind her fan, feeling bothered by Lionel.

"Oh, I'm _SO_ sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Lionel Schwartz, and it's a pleasure to meet both of you. My friend says you're a couple of snobs, but from what I can see you two are alright in my book!" Lionel introduced himself while they walked.

"Anyways, if it's not too much trouble, I'd like to be friends..." Lionel managed to say. "Besides, you two seem like great people. Maybe I could help prove to others that you're not stuck-up snobs..."

"I don't need any friends." Cherry replied without a care or niceness in her tone.

"Don't need any friends? Preposterous! Everybody needs friends!" Lionel replied. "They're the ones who stick by you when the chips are down and you're backed against the wall with nowhere to turn! They're the ones who pick you up when you're down in the dumps! If you haven't at least got a companion, you'll go mad from the isolation! As the old saying goes, no man (or woman) is an island! Plus, what's even better than a regular friend is a BEST friend! The kind who's always got your back, no matter what! The kind who's willing to show you what fun is!"

"Okay, bye." Cherry said as she walked off with her aunt, looking uninterested in him.

Lionel glanced back at them, and his face darkened. "Guess the others were right after all..." he groused. "Your aunt may be a decent person... But YOU'RE RUDE AND SELFISH! ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE YOUR FRIEND! But I guess you're too good for friends. To think I actually had a chance to be your friend..." he chuckled darkly. "...I guess I'm an idiot for believing THAT. But I suppose I dodged a bullet...who'd wanna be friends with a conceited snob like YOU? I'm heading back to St. Leslie's... At least I got friends THERE I can count on. Sure, they're not wealthy... But their companionship is worth more to me than all the riches in the world. When I die, nobody might remember me... But when YOU die, you'll be remembered for being the biggest snob in the world..." And he turned and walked off, trying very, _very_ hard to suppress his tears.

Cherry just rolled her eyes as she traveled with her aunt.

"Kitten, maybe you should give him a chance." Selina told her niece.

"I told you, I don't need any friends." Cherry replied.

"Maybe... But I wasn't always wealthy..." Selina replied. "I used to be an orphan myself, alone on the streets... But he has a point... After all, my friends helped me get through it. And I'm worried that you might become a recluse..."

Cherry just glanced to her aunt, but she was now left with something to think about.

* * *

Back at St. Leslie's, later, Lionel was trying his best to hide his tears... But he wasn't doing too well at it.

"You guys were right... That niece of hers is nothin' but an arrogant brat..." he sniffed. "But hey... I guess I learned a lesson: people who LOOK beautiful are ugly on the inside..."

"After all, I'm not that mean, right?" Cathleen teased to lighten the mood.

Tim frowned as he felt bad that Lionel was so upset.

"Sorry I wasn't there last night, fellas..." Lionel apologized. "I was caught up in the idiocy of love, but my eyes have been opened to reality: love is stupid. The only thing you need other than food is friends..."

"Rich people are just too good for a bunch of guys like us." Jason said to him.

"You said a mouthful, Jason," Lionel replied. "Those snobs are too damn caught up in their loot to notice the simple joys in life."

Just then, Carrie, one of the other orphans, came upstairs. "Lionel, right?" she asked. "Sister Leslie says there's someone here to see you..."

Lionel looked confused. "But who'd be here to see me?" he asked as he headed down the stairs.

"A lady and a young girl." Carrie replied.

"This should be interesting..." Lionel replied, arriving downstairs.

Jason came over.

"Just Lionel." Carrie told him.

"Right..." Jason replied, stepping back.

Lionel came downstairs... But was surprised to see who had shown up.

* * *

"He should be along so-" Sister Leslie began before looking over. "Ah, here he is. Lionel, you have visitors."

"Really now?" Lionel wondered. "Well then, let's see who they are." he approached Sister Leslie and followed behind her to see the visitors.

Cherry soon took out her compact mirror and took a look at her reflection as she waited with her aunt. Sister Leslie then stepped aside to let Lionel see the woman visiting with her young niece who was around his age.

Lionel's surprise turned to disdain. "Ms. Kyle? And... Her niece..."

"It's nice to have you visiting, Ms. Kyle, and this is...?" Sister Leslie replied.

"My niece, Cherry," Selina informed. "She may not be my daughter, but I love her as such and want the best for her."

"Yeah, so anyway," Lionel asked. "What's the visit for? I thought you said you didn't need any friends."

"Well, I thought you two could bond and get to know each other a little better, so you're going to be staying with us for a little while." Selina told Lionel.

"Really now?" Lionel asked, surprised. "Well... I suppose it could be alright..."

"Cherry?" Selina's voice rang.

"Yeah... Consider it an experiment like those big wigs who believe in scientific research." Cherry said to Lionel as she held her fan close to her face.

"An experiment, huh? Sounds like fun," Lionel replied. "Figure I should say goodbye to my pals for the time being..."

"Go ahead, dear, I just hope you enjoy your stay with us." Selina said to him.

"I'll try..." Lionel replied.

* * *

A few minutes later, the four orphans came downstairs, and Lionel bade his goodbyes to each of them.

"Lionel, are you gonna remember us when you're rich like the Kyles?" Tim asked.

"Damn right I will, Timmy!" Lionel nods. "No matter HOW successful I get, I'll always remember my beginnings and the friends who helped me get there... You guys!"

Tim gave a small smile to that.

"You wanna get Cath some nice jewelry while you're there?" Jason smirked.

Cathleen glared about that as she hated dressing up enough as it was and she rolled her eyes to the redheaded boy.

"Nah. Jason...Dickie... You two look out for Timmy and Cath. I'm counting on ya." Lionel smiled.

"Try to have fun, but don't turn into a snob too." Dickie said to Lionel.

"You got my word, pal." Lionel waved as he left.

"See ya, Lionel." Cathleen said as she stood with the boys.

Jason and Dickie waved while Tim gave a small pout about Lionel leaving them.

And so, Lionel went back over to Selina and Cherry. "I'm ready to go..." he replied.

"All right, come with us then." Cherry said to Lionel softly.

And so he did, and they left shortly after. They came into a carriage and came inside, the doors shut behind them, and they were soon taken for a ride. Cherry and Selina sat on one side while Lionel sat on the other side with his stuff.

"So... I guess this is alright... Never ridden in one of these carriages before... Only watched 'em pass by..." Lionel commented.

"It's better than running around everywhere." Cherry replied.

"That IS true..." Lionel replied. "It's a lot more efficient for getting place to place... So..." he turned back to face the two. "What's on today's itinerary? What have you two got planned?"

"I was going to meet up with some people uptown." Selina said.

"Boring." Cherry whispered behind her fan.

"Really now? Dunno if that's too interesting," Lionel replied casually. "Anything else?"

"We'll see," Selina replied. "I was going to go myself, but I thought maybe you and Cherry could bond as she isn't one to participate in much meetings with other adults."

"Smart girl... I've only heard of those types of meetings, but I can understand why that'd be so dull to her." Lionel replied.

Cherry just rolled her eyes as she tried to tolerate him, though she felt like she would rather do anything else.

"Try to be nice to him, Kitten." Selina told her niece.

"No promises, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

Lionel thought. "...But what else could we do?" he asked.

"I'm sure you could find something..." Selina said. "Why don't we stop by the house, and maybe Kitten can show you something in the library."

"Auntie..." Cherry whined through her teeth about being called Kitten around others.

"Library, huh?" Lionel replied curiously. "That at least sounds more interesting than a meeting."

"I spend a lot of my time in there when I don't have to meet my tutor." Cherry said to him.

"Sounds interesting." Lionel beamed.

Selina had the carriage stop by home at first. Cherry soon walked Lionel inside and she went up the stairs to go into a room which was the library.

* * *

"So this is the library, huh?" Lionel beamed, looking around. "Pretty amazing..."

Cherry soon took out the novel by Bram Stoker which was known as Dracula.

"What's that one?" Lionel asked, before reading the spine. "Bram Stoker's Dracula, huh? Interesting..." he commented.

"Aunt Selina warned me not to read this at a young age... I did one night anyway when I was supposed to be sleeping..." Cherry replied.

"Really now?" wondered Lionel, glancing at the book.

"They say that there's this guy named Count Dracula who searches out for blood among the living, because he actually hungers for it, and preys on unsuspecting victims, such as a woman named Lucy Westenra." Cherry replied.

"Whoa... Creepy, times ten..." Lionel replied.

Cherry nodded as she took the book to read, even if she's read it several times before, and Lionel leaned over to see it.

* * *

A little while later, the both of them finished reading the novel.

"Wow... That was spooky..." Lionel commented, a light layer of sweat on his forehead. "But it didn't scare me that badly, heh-heh!"

"Sure it didn't." Cherry smirked almost evilly.

Lionel sighed. "Alright, it was terrifying. I doubt that I will EVER sleep again... At least for not two weeks."

Cherry hid a small chuckle behind her fan.

Lionel smirked, before going solemn. "I guess I owe you an apology... I'm sorry about what I said earlier today... It was outta line, and I was bein' stupid."

"Hm... I guess you gave me something to think about..." Cherry said. "Aunt Selina asked me what happened, and we had a little talk."

"Oh..." Lionel replied. "For what it's worth, I personally think... You're astonishing."

"Of course I am, I'm a young lady." Cherry replied.

Lionel's face went red at this. "Yeah, I know... And I tried talking to you and your aunt this morning... Mostly cuz I...have a crush on you..." he continued.

Cherry looked curious. "Why?"

"Well, I think you're amazing..." Lionel continued. "And I wanted to help you realize that you've got potential, as well as the fact that it's alright to have friends."

"People who met me before decided I was too good for them, so I thought I'd try to show them," Cherry shrugged. "Selina did her best to raise me."

"And she did a good job," Lionel replied. "Too bad you developed this smug attitude to go with it... But in an odd way, I suppose it kinda attracted me to ya. I do enjoy a challenge..."

"Well, you're in for one when it comes to me..." Cherry replied as she soon went to leave the section they were in.

"I suppose that was a given." Lionel retorted.

"Hm." Cherry hummed.

Eventually, they came back into the carriage, as a group of people had met up in front of silver gates.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're hoping to make a new addition into this town." Selina told the younger ones.

"Really? Like what?" asked Lionel, curiously. "I mean... What could this new addition be?" he added.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." Selina replied.

"Aw, phooey!" Lionel grumbled.

"We can just hope it's promising..." Selina said. "Kitten, can I trust you to keep an eye on Lionel?"

"I'll try, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied.

"Hey, don't worry! Not like I'm gonna get lost or cause trouble or nuthin'! PROMISE!" Lionel replied. "...Although I'm perfectly fine with this lovely lady keeping an eye on me." he added, kissing Cherry's hand lightly.

Cherry didn't say anything, but just fanned herself. The carriage soon stopped, and the driver opened the door to let them out, helping them outside once they came to the new location.

"Okay, here we are!" Lionel exclaimed, looking around. "So... What exactly are we looking at?"

"From what I've heard, they're making something very special for the city, almost like our very own Eiffel Tower, or something to put us on the map." Cherry said to Lionel as she stood with him.

"Our own Eiffel Tower, eh?" Lionel parroted. "Sounds tres magnifique, if you get my drift."

"Vous êtes l'étrange." Cherry murmured behind her fan.

"I like to think that strange is just another way of saying remarkable." Lionel replied casually.

Cherry just rolled her eyes.

"Best behavior, both of you." Selina reminded as she walked with them among the group of adults.

"Like I said, no need to worry!" Lionel replied. "We're gonna be FIIINE!"

Cherry rolled her eyes again, but she listened to her aunt.

"Blood, sweat and tears," The man in front of the gates told the crowd. "That's what turned this dream into a magnificent reality, gentlemen."

"Well, _there's_ a pleasant mental picture..." Lionel snarked. "Especially for the folks in the crowd with nausea problems."

Selina gave him a quiet nudge.

"That and Bruce Wayne's money." Another man chuckled.

Some of the other adults laughed to that out of amusement.

"Spoken like a true, county prosecutor, Mr. Dent," Mayor Tolliver chuckled. "Money always helps, but it is the ingenuity of the city's captains of industry that provided these marvels. And may you select few truly enjoy this special preview of the Gotham World's Fair."

"A fair, huh?" Lionel asked. "Maybe there's gonna be rides, and games, and food!"

"It does sound like fun..." Cherry replied. "Beats standing around here."

"If you folks will come with me, I'll show you around." Mayor Tolliver told the group as he walked them inside as the gates opened.

"Alright! Now we're talkin'!" Lionel grinned as he and the others made their way through the crowd.

Cherry looked up at the grand Ferris Wheel.

"I recall a time where your father asked your mother to meet him at the Ferris Wheel... They got stuck up at the top, and looked at the stars... They were worried they wouldn't make it, but they admitted that their best comfort was each other's company." Selina told her niece.

"Deep stuff..." Lionel commented, before glancing at Cherry with a knowing smirk.

Cherry gave a small nod as she was told another fact about her parents which Selina promised to tell her every day once she was old enough to understand.

"The Stairway to Heaven," Mayor Tolliver told the people as he unclothed something which looked like some sort of signal. "A fully electronical lantern, bright enough to illuminate the very celestial firmament above. Higher even than the police department's new lighter-than-air patrol craft."

"Astounding!" Lionel replied. "With a bulb THAT big, you could see it from above Earth itself! The electric bill would be monumental, though..."

"It means much to me that even the children admire this." Mayor Tolliver smiled to Lionel.

"Well, it IS quite the spectacle." Lionel replied.

"Let's see it." Another man smiled.

"The light tends to show off a bit better in the night time, Ambrose, but here's a sight you needn't wait to marvel at," Mayor Tolliver smiled before showing the Ferris Wheel. "Gotham's own answer to the Eiffel Tower: The Fox Wheel will elevate you 250 feet into the sky at the astonishing rate of fifteen miles an hour."

"WOWSERS!" Lionel exclaimed. "You wouldn't wanna fall off of THAT!"

Cherry nodded as she just kept staring at the Ferris Wheel.

"Still, I... Am starving," Lionel continued as his stomach let out a roar. "So hopefully this place has some eats!"

The adults continued to talk as Cherry came up to the Ferris Wheel and soon bowed her head, now thinking about her parents again.

* * *

Lionel glanced at her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Just... Thinking..." Cherry said softly.

Lionel realized that it might be about something personal. "I see. In that case you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

Cherry glanced back at him. "My parents died after I was born."

Lionel went pale at that. "Oh..."

"Every day, Aunt Selina tells me something new about them..." Cherry said. "Ever since I was almost ten-years-old."

"At least you got someone to look after ya," Lionel replied. "Barely even knew my parents. Timmy, Dickie, and Jason are the closest thing to a family I've ever had..."

"I guess that's true..." Cherry said. "I know Selina isn't my mother, but she's been the closest thing I've had to one."

"That's... Pretty great, actually," Lionel replied. "The boys are a good bunch, even if they got into trouble sometimes..."

"I tend to try to stay away from the streets," Cherry said. "Selina says they're dangerous, especially at night."

"No kidding," Lionel replied. "I'm just lucky the boys and I didn't cross paths with that Jack the Ripper creep..."

"Another reason Selina tells me to stay indoors." Cherry replied about the serial killer on the loose.

"All this talk of danger is seriously whipping up my appetite," Lionel commented. "Let's try and find something to eat."

"Hm... All right... I guess I am a little famished." Cherry replied.

So they headed off to find something to eat.

* * *

A little while later, they came back from eating.

"It's that rich guy..." Cherry pointed out once she saw a man had come by to talk with the other adults.

"Which one? You're gonna need to be a little more specific." Lionel replied.

"Ever hear of Bruce Wayne?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, I've heard of him. A fellow orphan himself, he is. And yet he managed to make sumthin' of himself!" Lionel beamed. "Maybe someday I could make something of myself, too!"

"I wish I could be useful..." Cherry sighed to herself.

"Aw, c'mon, you're plenty useful," Lionel urged. "I'm _sure_ you'll find a way to be somehow!"

Cherry shrugged as she wasn't sure, but soon walked off without another word.

Lionel shrugged, and followed behind her. "So, what now?" he asked.

"So, you think you might wanna go to this fair place when it's all set up?" Cherry asked Lionel. "I mean, it might be difficult with crazy people who run loose at night. That's why I stay inside at night, just like Selina taught me."

"Sure, but I'd go during the daytime." Lionel replied.

"Selina says it's safer that way anyway." Cherry replied about her mysterious aunt.

"That makes sense." Lionel nodded.

Cherry traveled along with him as she fanned herself, looking around while the grown-ups were talking amongst themselves.

"Nothing but boring adults, as far as the eye can see..." Lionel griped.

"How very observant of you," Cherry smirked in deadpan. "Did you know that the sun is yellow, and the grass is green, and the sky is blue?"

Lionel just rolled his eyes. "My POINT was, I can't see anything interesting with all of 'em in the way!" he retorted.

"You do have a point there..." Cherry admitted. "But what can we do? No one ever listens to children."

"That's dumb... Not like we don't have important stuff to say, too!" Lionel replied.

"It's just how they think sometimes," Cherry shrugged with her fan in her hand. "I often try to seem grown-up so maybe someone will listen to me... No one really asks for my opinion... I just wonder what my purpose is... And why did I survive that fire?"

"Hey, same here... Other than the fire thing," Lionel replied. "If only there was an organization dedicated to fighting for the rights of kids everywhere... But I guess that's plenty ridiculous..."

"I wouldn't know..." Cherry sighed sharply. "I guess only such a thing can exist in dreams or in fiction."

"Maybe..." Lionel sighed.

"I tend to escape into a novel to get away from harsh reality." Cherry replied to him, she figured she might as well socialize for the time being.

"Sounds pretty good about now..." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon sat down with him and brought out one of her books she brought along for the trip. "Great Expectations stars a little boy named Pip... What a sad name for a child..." she said as she took out the book to share with Lionel.

"Sounds like an interesting tale." Lionel replied, as he began reading.

Cherry then began to read Great Expectations with Lionel.

* * *

Eventually, they finished reading.

"Well, it was interesting..." Lionel commented.

"I think Dracula's a bit better..." Cherry replied. "Just imagine... Meeting Dracula..."

"Yeah... You'd always hafta keep an eye on your neck." Lionel joked.

"I'd like to be a blood-sucker." Cherry smirked.

"I imagine..." Lionel replied.

"Kitten?" Selina's voice asked as she came over. "Are you behaving?"

"But of course, dear auntie." Cherry replied softly, fanning herself like a proper young lady.

"I can vouch for that." Lionel nodded.

"Good... It's about time to go..." Selina told them.

"Alright then..." Lionel replied.

* * *

Cherry and Lionel soon followed Selina out once it was time for them to go.

"Well, THAT was an interesting day..." Lionel commented.

"I'll make it up to you eventually." Selina told them.

"Of course you will." Cherry said softly behind her fan as she followed her aunt.

"I suppose..." Lionel shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

They were soon back at the manor. Cherry stared out the window of her bedroom as she thought about something that seemed to haunt her mind for a long time.

Lionel noticed. "What's wrong? You seem... Distracted..." he replied.

"Just thinking..." Cherry replied.

"Alright." Lionel replied.

"There was a fire..." Cherry muttered.

"Really?" Lionel asked.

"I don't know what caused it..." Cherry said. "I was very young... My parents didn't survive."

"That's awful..." Lionel sighed.

"Selina found out what happened, and she won my custody, and she's been raising me ever since." Cherry continued.

"That's sweet." Lionel commented.

"I guess..." Cherry sighed. "I just wonder why I survived the fire... Why me? Sometimes I wish I could've burnt with them... I don't know if I'll ever fit in around this town."

"Hey, don't go talking like that!" Lionel replied. "Everyone has a place in this world. You just need to find it."

"Oh, and what's yours?" Cherry muttered. "Threatening to stab people so you can have money for food because you're homeless?"

"What?! No!" Lionel gasped, mortified. "Jason did the protection threats, but he was never gonna go through with them! It's called intimidation!"

"Really?" Cherry asked, not sure if that was true or not.

"Of course! We're hungry kids, not monsters!" Lionel replied. "We'd just scare them a little, and make em give us food or money. No harm, no foul."

"Hm... If you say so, Lewis." Cherry replied, seeming to get his name wrong.

" _Lionel_." Lionel replied.

"Right..." Cherry replied. "Lionel."

Lionel nodded. Cherry soon walked away from the window and sat down in the chair in the corner of her bedroom, crossing her legs slightly.

Lionel sighed. "I'm... Gonna go take a nap..." he decided.

"All right... You do that..." Cherry replied. "Go in your room though. No one's allowed to sleep in my room except for me."

"Duly noted..." Lionel replied as he left.

Cherry watched him leave, and she soon began to read one of her novels once she was alone in her room. Lionel headed to his room, and went to sleep. Selina looked over between the two and soon walked off to her own business while the 'kids' stayed inside as it was later.

* * *

 ** _Eventually..._**

Selina reminded Cherry and Lionel to stay inside as she had to go for a walk that night, but she left dinner for them and they shared it in the dining hall over candlelight.

"You know, this is like a date." Lionel said.

"No, it's not." Cherry replied.

"In a weird way, it is... From one's point of view," Lionel shrugged. "But I'm just reaching here."

"Hm..." Cherry replied as she began to eat her soup.

Lionel then proceeded to eat his soup as well, eventually holding the bowl like a cup and drinking its contents down. Cherry just glanced at him as she used her spoon while looking around, hoping her aunt would be all right tonight.

"Ah... That's good." Lionel sighed, wiping his mouth.

"It is rather nice chowder." Cherry admitted.

"Chowder, eh?" Lionel commented. "Tastes good."

"Yes..." Cherry nodded as she finished up her soup by putting her roll in the bowl and ate the sweet taste of the roll and savory taste of the soup broth.

Lionel nodded.

Cherry then sipped her drink and sighed. "Ah... That was a pleasant dinner."

"Definitely." Lionel nodded.

"I wonder what's going on out there at night?" Cherry wondered. "You must be used to wandering the streets at a late hour."

"Probably people walking around, that sort of thing," Lionel replied. "The boys and I didn't get much sleep..."

"Hm... It seems like we're both out of luck when it comes to having decent homes in these dangerous streets..." Cherry said. "Of course, Selina's always given me a silver spoon and let me live in the lap of luxury with her, but I just always wonder: what is my purpose in this lifetime?"

"Who knows? Everyone has their niche." Lionel replied.

"But what's mine?" Cherry sighed.

"Well... I'd be happy to help."

"What can you do?" Cherry replied.

"Well... I can try helping you find your niche... Better than nothing." Lionel replied.

"Well... All right... I suppose you can do something to help." Cherry shrugged.

"You bet I will!" Lionel saluted. "And I'm gonna keep trying even if it kills me!"

"I don't think I'd intend to go that far..." Cherry replied mysteriously.

"Or at the very least, it hurts me!" Lionel added.

"If you say so..." Cherry said before leaving the table to travel along her home with him to find something that she was good at that would be worth living for.

"Alright... So what interests you the most?" Lionel asked.

"Well... What I love most in the world are my books..." Cherry replied. "My stories..."

Lionel pondered. "Hey, I got it! I got it!" he replied. "Why don't you become a writer? That could be your niche!"

"A writer...?" Cherry asked. "Am I really talented enough to be a writer?"

"Sure ya are!" Lionel replied. "I hear most of them draw from experience _and_ imagination!"

"Hmm... I guess you might be right... A story..." Cherry replied as they ended up in the study before she opened up a drawer to find a blank sheet of paper right next to the ink well with a feathered quill.

"Naturally, it wouldn't hurt to jot down some ideas..." Lionel added.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought as she sat down at the table, beginning to think before she wrote down her thoughts and feelings in the form of a poem.

"Cool." Lionel replied before stretching out... And then collapsing on the floor, asleep.

Cherry blinked from the fall and shook her head at him as she went back to writing her own free verse. Lionel dozed on quietly as she continued to write.

* * *

Selina seemed to come home late while Cherry seemed to have a lot more to write about than she ever expected herself to. Lionel had finished his unexpected nap by then.

"Are you two getting along?" Selina asked as she came to check on them.

"Yes, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied innocently.

"Huh? Oh, yes, Ms. Kyle." Lionel managed to say.

"What's going on in here?" Selina asked.

"Trying to find something I'm good at." Cherry said, looking down from her aunt.

"She's considering being an author!" Lionel added.

"An author?" Selina smiled. "Kitten, is this true?"

"Well, I don't know yet, but I'm thinking about it," Cherry replied. "I wrote a poem."

"Ooh, let me see..." Selina smiled as she took the paper to take a look.

Lionel tiredly peeked over to see it. Selina looked at the poem as it seemed to be mostly dark and sad because Cherry wrote down her feelings on how she felt about the world and other people in general.

Lionel's face went pale. "Well... It's definitely YOU, no questions asked..." he replied.

"Oh, Kitten..." Selina added.

"I knew you'd hate it." Cherry mumbled.

"I never said I hated it!" Lionel replied. "Just cause it's you doesn't make it bad! Everyone has their own strange tastes... And like I said, strange is just another way of saying remarkable!"

Cherry looked away.

"Kitten, you should say thank you." Selina suggested.

"Nah, it's fine," Lionel sighed. "She doesn't hafta if she doesn't wanna."

"Thank you." Cherry said, though it seemed to be more about that than from his compliment of her poetry.

"Sure... No problem..." Lionel replied.

"I'm very sorry, Lionel, my niece has a bit of trouble with social skills." Selina told the boy.

"It's alright." Lionel replied.

"It's late." Cherry said.

"Yes, it is..." Selina told them. "You two should be in bed. I would have hoped you were both asleep by the time I came back home."

"I slept for most of the day," Lionel replied. "Does that count?"

"I suppose it does, as long as you got some rest," Selina said. "I was going to surprise you with this, but you two are coming to one of my shows."

"Another show?" Cherry asked as that interested her.

"A show?" asked Lionel.

"I'm a cabaret dancer," Selina informed. "I usually invite Kitten to all of my shows. She can bring friends along with her, but... That opportunity's never come up."

"Until now!" Lionel added. "Dunno what a cabaret is, though..."

"Then I suppose you'll have to come over and find out, won't you?" Selina smirked playfully.

"Alright then..." Lionel replied.

"Well, I'm gone for the night." Cherry said as she began to leave, patting her mouth as she stretched it open for an involuntary yawn.

"Cool," Lionel replied. "I suppose I'll go lie down and probably do some thinking of my own..."

"Just don't go outside," Selina advised. "People shouldn't be out this late at night."

"I'll keep that in mind." Lionel nodded.

Selina nodded back and soon walked off. "Good night then, Lionel." she said to him.

"Good night." Cherry added as she went to go to bed herself.

"Good night!" Lionel replied, as he got into bed and glanced at the ceiling.

* * *

Cherry and Selina soon went to get some sleep as it was late for them. And soon, everyone was asleep. It was of course hard for some to sleep because of the crazed killer on the loose.

"I'll get you, Jack the Ripper... I'll bring justice into this town... This, I swear!" Cathleen told herself as she stared outside at the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, another day dawned on the city. Cherry took a stroll around before it got too dark and she actually decided to let Lionel come with her, and he accepted.

"I know these streets... Stay close, and you'll be fine." Lionel advised.

"That's probably very good advice," Cherry replied. "I'd hate to end up like Alice wandering around Wonderland."

"Except with no white rabbits or March Hares..." Lionel replied.

"Hm... Yes..." Cherry nodded. "I guess the worst is muggers."

"Mm-hmm." Lionel nodded.

"Did you really think my poem was weird?" Cherry then asked, self-consciously.

"Well, it was quite depressing, but if that's what you wanna write, then I won't stop you." Lionel replied.

"Well... Thank you... It actually... Kind of felt refreshing..." Cherry said. "Letting my feelings out like that... I feel like I've been holding them in for all of my life."

"And to be honest, I'm glad you found an outlet for your feelings." Lionel replied.

"I guess I have to thank you for that." Cherry said as she hid her face behind her fan.

"Me? Well, I suppose you're welcome..." Lionel replied.

"Don't get too excited though." Cherry teased him with a small hidden smirk.

"Alright." Lionel smiled.

* * *

Cherry and Lionel continued to walk along as someone seemed to watch them before dropping down.

"You better not be evil!" The voice replied.

"Cath, is that you?" Lionel asked, a bit unimpressed.

"There is no 'Cath'," The figure replied before stepping into a small light to show what looked like a superhero costume. "There is only Midnight Moon."

"Midnight Moon? Well... It's something..." Lionel commented.

"A friend of yours?" Cherry asked Lionel.

"A friend _and_ fellow street urchin." Lionel explained.

"Hey, you are not supposed to tell people who I am!" Cathleen glared as she took off her mask.

"Well, she asked." Lionel replied.

"Oh, right... Your girlfriend." Cathleen replied.

"I am not his girlfriend." Cherry stated sharply.

"At best, we're more like just friends at this point." Lionel replied.

"Mm-hmm..." Cathleen hid a small smirk.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Going to a costume party, kid?" Cherry asked Cathleen.'

"No, I'm going to defend the streets of the night so people don't have to be afraid anymore of this Jack the Ripper guy." Cathleen replied.

"Cath, ye cannae face the Ripper!" Lionel protested, his Scottish heritage shining through. "He'll gut ye like a trout!"

"I can take care of myself, Lionel," Cathleen replied. "Besides, this might finally be my chance to be somebody in this town!"

"Dammit, I know, but he'll kill ye! I am not gonna let my friend become another cautionary tale to serve as a warning to others!" Lionel replied.

"I know what I'm doing." Cathleen said.

"Listen, kid, I know I don't know you well, but I think you should listen to your friend here." Cherry told the wannabe superhero.

"She's right," Lionel replied. "I just want you to be able to live to see adulthood."

"So, what do I do?" Cathleen huffed. "Just stay inside like a dope and not do anything?"

"No! But at least approach this rationally!" Lionel replied. "You go trying to take on the Ripper like this, and he WILL kill you!"

"Ugh... Fine..." Cathleen rolled her eyes.

"Atta there. And if ya got gutted...I shudder to imagine what Timmy, Dickie, and Jason would think..."

Cathleen muttered to herself as she walked off.

"Well, that was weird." Cherry commented once they were alone together again.

"I suppose..." Lionel replied.

Cherry then walked with Lionel to continue their walk together until they would meet Selina.

Eventually they arrived.

"Just stick by me," Cherry told Lionel. "My aunt has special connections."

"Got it." Lionel nodded.

* * *

Cherry then led Lionel into the theater, having him follow her so that no one would bother him. And so they sat down. Cherry took out a pair of opera glasses as they sat in the balcony together.

"Well, guess we have the best seat in the house..." Lionel commented.

"We really do," Cherry nodded to him. "I've never been able to invite a friend with me before, because... Well... No one wants to be my friend."

"Hey..." Lionel soothed. "You got me, don'cha? One friend is more than enough. One friend is plenty."

"Well... One's better than none, I suppose." Cherry replied.

"My sentiments exactly."

The lights soon dimmed as the show was about to begin and Selina began to sing and dance with the other dancers on stage once it was time for them to preform. Lionel nodded, impressed. Cherry watched her aunt among the other dancers. She just wished she could be that talented and important. Lionel turned and patted her on the shoulder. Cherry glanced back at him, but she didn't say anything. They continued watching the show. The men in the audience were ogling over Selina's beauty. Cherry lightly applauded her aunt after the song number ended.

"She's got a right set o'pipes, she does." Lionel nodded.

"I'm sure she would love to hear you say that." Cherry replied.

"Perhaps..." Lionel mused.

* * *

They soon began to leave after the show was over and two men appeared to be going into Selina's dressing room.

"Those two look suspicious..." Lionel commented.

"What're you gonna do, spy on them?" Cherry replied.

"Merely suggesting we keep an eye on them." Lionel replied.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry said.

And so they did as the two men came to see the woman.

"Just make yourselves at home, gentlemen," Selina said as she began to get undressed. "I'll make myself decent."

Lionel covered his eyes for the sake of decency.

"It's okay, Lionel, she's behind a panel." Cherry said.

One of the men seemed to glare at the two. "Where'd you kids come from? Beat it!"

"Oh. Well, then... Consider it beaten, gentlemen!" Lionel yelped, running off.

Cherry looked over before glaring to the one man. "You scared him!"

"So what if I DID, little missy?" He sneered. "What're YOU gonna do about it?"

"They're just children, Harvey." Bruce told the other adult man.

Harvey sighed. "Whatever..."

Cherry soon picked up her skirt and went to go after Lionel. She found him under a nearby curtain. "Lionel?" she called out as she pulled on the curtain.

"Y-Yeah?" The boy replied.

"You wanna come on out?" Cherry asked him.

"...Okay..." Lionel replied, stepping out.

"Um... I'm sorry that guy scared you away." Cherry said to him.

"It's cool..." Lionel shrugged.

"How would you like to share a tart with me?" Cherry invited to help cheer him up.

"That sounds nice..." Lionel replied.

Cherry took him by his arm and walked out with him of the theater to go and get a treat, and Lionel followed behind.

They walked along for a while until they saw a vendor with desserts.

"Two desserts, please." Cherry said as she paid with the money that Selina gave her.

Lionel nodded. "What's a tart?"

"It's a pastry dish that usually tastes sweet like a cake." Cherry explained.

"Oh..." Lionel nodded.

"I think you'll like it," Cherry said. "I usually eat some after a bad day. Selina always gives me money for treats and anything else I may need when she's going to be busy."

"I suppose." Lionel nodded.

The vendor soon brought out two fruit tarts for Lionel and Cherry.

"Cool!" Lionel exclaimed, biting into his.

Cherry bit into hers, taking small bites while wiping her mouth occasionally like a proper young lady.

"Say... These are alright..." Lionel remarked.

"I thought maybe you'd like them." Cherry replied.

"Well... You thought right!" Lionel beamed.

"Oh... Well... Thank you." Cherry cracked a small bashful smile.

"It's no problem, really." Lionel replied.

Cherry gave a small smile, but hid it behind her fan before he would see it. Lionel smiled back at her, having caught a glimpse of hers. Cherry soon finished her tart and threw away what she had after wiping her mouth. Lionel did the same, albeit a bit differently.

"Well, it's getting late, I suppose we better get back home." Cherry said to him.

"Quite right!" Lionel nodded, as they started off for home.

Cherry walked beside him as she fanned herself on their way back to the Kyle home where they both now lived together because of Selina.

* * *

Soon, they returned home.

"Good thing we made it just in time... And not a single sign of that repugnant Ripper..." Lionel commented.

"I know it might sound hard to believe... But I'm actually scared he might come over sometime." Cherry said.

"That's perfectly reasonable." Lionel replied.

"I mean, not like I'm a scaredy cat or anything..." Cherry said. "I'm a very independent woman."

"I understand completely," Lionel replied. "That slimeball could be anywhere..."

"Yeah... I guess he could be..." Cherry admitted, though tried not to sound too scared.

"But that's why the Bat is out there... He's trying to stop him..." Lionel continued.

"The Bat..." Cherry repeated. "People are strange after night. I guess that's why my aunt doesn't want me outside."

"I suppose." Lionel nodded as they went inside.

"Aunt Selina? Are you home?" Cherry called out as they came inside.

"Anybody he-ere?" Lionel called out.

There seemed to be no answer.

"She must still be out..." Cherry said. "Those men probably wanted to talk to her about something important."

"Maybe." Lionel replied.

Cherry soon walked inside with Lionel to go to the study as she seemed like she wanted to write again.

"I see inspiration has struck once more, eh?" Lionel asked.

"Maybe a little bit." Cherry replied innocently.

Lionel shrugged. "Okay."

Cherry soon took out the quill and began to write another poem, thinking about her aunt's mysterious life and being gone almost all of the time.

"Who knows? Maybe someday you could write something about me... Or yourself." Lionel stated. "Or us..." he added discreetly.

"Maybe..." Cherry replied. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"And that's okay!" Lionel replied. "You can empty your thoughts onto the paper!"

Cherry nodded as she began to write her heart out as she seemed to grow to like writing. Lionel went to his room and went to bed. Cherry stared out the window before she went to bed herself since Selina seemed to be running late that night.


	6. Chapter 6

And so, time passed.

"Kitten... I'm afraid there's been another death last night..." Selina said as Cherry came down for breakfast.

"Gosh..." Cherry replied.

"It just never ends..." sighed Lionel. "Who was it this time?"

Selina heaved a sharp sigh. "Sister Leslie."

"No!" Lionel gasped. "Without her... What's gonna happen to the orphans?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, dear." Selina told him, regretfully.

"Timmy...Dickie... And Jason... Not to mention Cath... They helped me when I had nothing... Now I need to help them somehow..." Lionel grumbled.

"...Do you need to leave then?" Cherry asked him, a little softly.

"No... But I can at least make sure they're alright..." Lionel replied.

"You best do so..." Selina replied. "I'm so sorry, dear."

"It's alright... It wasn't your fault." Lionel sighed.

"You go do what you need to do." Selina told him.

"Alright," Lionel sighed. "You can come if you want..." he turned to Cherry.

"Well... Okay..." Cherry replied. "Get some fresh air."

Selina hid a small smile as Cherry agreed to go with Lionel.

And so, they headed out.

"I'm very sorry about Sister Leslie," Cherry said to Lionel. "I guess she was very important to you and the other orphans."

"Yeah... And to think I only knew her for such a short time..." Lionel replied.

"Well... I'm sorry..." Cherry said to him. "I wish there was something I could do."

"I understand..." Lionel replied as they arrived at the orphanage.

Cherry fanned herself as they came over there.

* * *

Cathleen seemed to stare into space as the death of Sister Leslie spread among her and the other orphans like a plague which struck them more of grief and crippling depression more than sickness and disease.

"Hi, everyone," Lionel waved as they approached. "Timmy...Dickie...Jason...Cath. Happy to see you all again, though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Hey, Lionel..." Cathleen said. "How is it living in the lap of luxury while we're stuck here?"

"Honestly? It's... Interesting," Lionel replied. "I just wish I could do something to help you all in your time of need."

Timmy quietly whimpered about Sister Leslie, feeling a bit sad.

"Hey, Timmy, don't get like that." Jason told the youngest boy.

"Yeah. I said I wouldn't forget about you guys, and I didn't!" Lionel added.

Timmy soon came up to Lionel and hugged him as he felt emotional.

"He's pretty shook up." Jason said to Lionel.

"Yeah... Me too." Lionel replied, patting Timmy on the back softly.

"Why'd it haveta happen?" Timmy pouted.

"I dunno, Tim. Sometimes... Bad things happen, for no reason," Lionel sighed. "Because life can be stupid like that..."

Timmy just frowned.

"He's right, ya know." Jason agreed with Lionel.

"I guess I feel your pain..." Cherry said. "Somewhat..."

"Like with your own parents?" Cathleen asked.

"I barely remember them, so I wouldn't know..." Cherry shrugged.

"I guess we ALL lost our parents," Lionel replied. "So in a way, we're all in the same boat.

"Quite..." Cherry replied as she fanned herself.

"But what could we do?" Lionel asked. "With sister Leslie gone, there's nobody to manage the place..."

"Hmm... That is quite the pickle..." Cherry shrugged.

"I guess you'll just move in with your girlfriend," Dickie said. "Cath told us about how you're always together now while you live it up at the old Kyle place with the snobs."

"I am not his girlfriend, and I am not a snob." Cherry glared sharply.

"Look, Dickie, I might seem different, but I'm still the same old Lionel!" Lionel explained. "You can take the orphans off the street, but ya can't take the street outta the orphans!"

"Hm... If ya say so." Dickie replied mysteriously.

"Besides, I learned a lot during these past few days." Lionel replied.

"I'm sure ya have..." Dickie said. "I'm just glad ya haven't forgotten about us."

"As if I'd ever do something like THAT!" Lionel replied.

"Hm," Jason hid a small smirk. "You still got it, Lionel."

"I never lost it!" Lionel replied casually.

"Hm..." Cherry hid a small smirk as she stood in the background while the orphans reunited. "Are you all going to the funeral then?"

"I guess we should..." Cathleen replied. "She always hit me with her ruler for sneaking out, but I guess that's what I get for existing."

"Oh, now don't talk like that, Cath!" Lionel chided. "I'm sure she cared for all of you, even if she was a bit strict!"

"Hmm..." Cathleen replied as she was thinking about that.

"She gave you someplace to live." Cherry pointed out.

"That, too!" Lionel replied.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cathleen replied. "Maybe we should go to the funeral."

"Okay... I suppose we'll see you there." Lionel replied.

"See ya there, Lionel," Jason replied. "Can't promise we'll behave though."

Lionel chuckled. "I'd expect nothing less, old friend."

"Fair enough." Jason smirked.

And so they left.

* * *

"It was nice seeing them again." Lionel smiled.

"I'm somewhat happy for you." Cherry replied.

"Thanks." Lionel replied.

Eventually, the funeral for Sister Leslie was held which proved to be a grim day for almost everybody involved in the service. The kids did show up, though they did their best to pay their respects.

"Earth to Earth... Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust..." The pastor read from his Bible. "In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ who shall change the body of our low estate that it may be like unto his glorious body. Amen."

"Amen." The patrons repeated.

"What he said." Lionel nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Wayne." Cherry said to the billionaire who attended the funeral.

"Oh... Thank you, young lady." Bruce replied softly.

Lionel nodded. Bruce then began to leave with Alfred to their horse-drawn carriage, and the both of them got ready to leave. Jason, Timmy, and Dickie seemed to be sneaking around as Bruce was stopped by Dr. Hugo Strange to talk about something.

Lionel glanced at them. "What are those three up to?"

"They're your friends." Cherry replied.

Lionel sighed. "I suppose I can trust them to not make any mischief at a funeral..."

Jason appeared to be trying to rob Alfred only to be stopped by the butler who seemed to have more to him than there appeared to be.

"Gotcha." Alfred smirked as he grabbed a hold of the redheaded boy.

"Jason..." Lionel sighed. "I'm so sorry about my friend, sir."

"I'm afraid your little friend lacks the subtlety to be an effective cat purse, and so near a bevy of policeman, too." Alfred smirked.

"He didn't mean nothing, mister." Timmy frowned to Alfred.

"You idiot," Dickie scoffed. "You think that's how Sister Leslie would want you to act at her own funeral?"

"But I'm hungry!" Jason huffed to them.

Lionel sighed, shaking his head. "Well... You could've asked..."

"Orphans..." Alfred said.

"We sure are." Cathleen replied as she soon came out.

"Mister, Jason here is not worth the trouble. Cut him loose, huh?" Dickie said to Alfred. "Sister Leslie did what she could for us. Fed us, tried to teach us right. Look, knock Jason around a little if you want, but please don't get the cops."

Cherry soon took out her purse and began to take some money out for them to pay for food that Selina gave to her. Lionel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he blushed.

"Take this... You don't need to pay me back." Cherry said as she gave the orphans some money.

"Wow..." Jason gasped.

"I occasionally have odd jobs that need doing," Alfred soon added as he gave them a card. "Call upon me here. You'll not go away hungry."

"Uh... Wow... Thanks..." Cathleen replied.

Bruce was soon seen coming right over.

"Interesting..." Lionel commented.

"Shoo!" Alfred told the orphans.

"Come on, guys." Cathleen told the boys before running with them.

"Later, guys." Lionel waved as they left.

Cherry soon walked away with Lionel to meet Selina back in her carriage.

"Well, that was nice." Lionel stated.

"Are you two going to be all right?" Selina asked her niece and her new friend.

"I guess so." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Lionel agreed.

"All right, come along now," Selina told them. "Lionel, I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Lionel replied. "But I'll be alright."

* * *

Once the door was closed, they soon rode off, away from the cemetery. Suffice to say, it was a quiet ride home.

"What would you like for dinner?" Selina asked her niece.

"I guess something with chicken..." Cherry shrugged.

"What she said." Lionel replied.

"All right..." Selina told them.

* * *

It was quiet the rest of the way back home as it seemed grave and dark as the funeral for Sister Leslie, but they all went home a little wiser that day. Selina brought them inside as it was another long and grim day in Gotham City with another death. Cherry was soon in the study as she began to write a story about a girl who felt tormented about being surrounded by others being untimely dead from the cold-blooded dagger of life from the killer loose without anyone knowing where he would strike next, and how the girl seemed to pray for death to get it over with since she didn't fit into the world and those who knew her often looked down on her for being brought up as a young aristocrat because of her family's riches.

Lionel decided to do a bit of artwork to accompany the story, which was surprisingly detailed. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked, after reading through it.

"I'm just wondering if life is worth living... I've had thoughts about this before..." Cherry replied. "I'm contemplating the practice of what is known as suicide."

"You mean killing yourself?!" Lionel cringed. "I get why, but... That's way too far! Sure, people are dying, but you can't focus on the bad in life! Surely there has to be something good in your life that makes it worth living a little longer...!"

Cherry turned away from him, closing her eyes as she felt miserable.

"Right...I'll go..." Lionel sighed.

Cherry didn't say anything, but she took off her glasses, and she seemed to put her hands to her eyes and she sounded like she was now crying.

Lionel sighed as he left the room. "...Way to go, idiot..." he grumbled. "Ya really blew it this time..."

* * *

Selina appeared to be getting dinner ready for Cherry and Lionel so that she could go out that night. Lionel trudged downstairs with a sigh.

"Is that you, Kitten?" Selina called.

"No... Just me." Lionel sighed.

"Oh... All right... Dinner is almost ready." Selina said to him.

"Great..." Lionel replied half-heartedly.

"Did something happen?" Selina asked.

"Yeah; she was writing this story cuz she was apparently channeling her feelings on the recent murders..." Lionel explained. "And she's apparently considered... Suicide..."

"Oh..." Selina replied with wide eyes.

"I try to help, but I feel like I made things worse." Lionel replied.

"Oh, Lionel, I'm so sorry..." Selina said to him.

"It's fine... Makes sense that I'd screw things up when trying to help..." Lionel sighed.

"Don't think like that..." Selina frowned. "I'm sure Cherry will come around."

"If we're lucky, which happens very few times." Lionel replied.

"Well, here's your dinner, I hope it's all right." Selina said.

"Thank you." Lionel replied, eating the food.

Selina soon decided to go and check on her niece once she gave Lionel his own dinner as he sighed. It seemed to be darker and more depressing that evening. Lionel was more than determined to help convince Cherry that life was worth living. Cherry soon went to bed early that night while Selina had left for another night, leaving her niece alone with the house guest. Lionel didn't do much sleeping-he was lost in his thoughts. Cherry also seemed to be and she seemed to be crying in her sleep. Lionel overheard it, and promised that he would help her tomorrow. Cherry tossed and turned while trying to sleep off her nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, the night had passed, and gave way to the morning. Lionel woke up with a burning determination in his heart. Cherry had woken up and was sitting by her mirror as she began to brush her hair.

Lionel knocked. "You awake? I've got an idea! A really good one, too!"

"One moment, please." Cherry replied. That was a good sign, she was still alive this morning.

"Of course!" Lionel replied, giving a sigh of relief beforehand.

Cherry soon finished brushing her hair and soon came to the door opened it to see Lionel. "What is it?" she then asked him.

"You seemed to really enjoy that Dracula book..." Lionel explained. "So why mot write your OWN vampire story? It could be a sort of fiction... Written by a fan!"

"My own vampire story...?" Cherry asked. "Is that legal?"

"Well... Sure! It doesn't need to be in the same universe!" Lionel replied. "In fact, I'll be happy to help!"

"Well... I'm not sure... But... Okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Alright!" Lionel beamed.

Cherry soon took him into the study to take out some paper to see if she could write anything for Dracula with her own original story.

"Alright, here's my idea: a reluctant monster hunter teams up with a vampire to uncover a conspiracy that goes back to ancient monster times. I call it 'The Monsters of the Universe'," Lionel explained. "I drew up some sketches."

"Hm... Mind if I see them?" Cherry asked out of interest.

"Sure!" Lionel replied, taking them out.

There were concept sketches of the monster hunter, who looked like a somewhat-older Lionel, and the vampire, resembling a somewhat-older Cherry. The other sketches were of them dueling, then shaking hands, then gazing out over the horizon.

"See, the vampire, Emilia, is part of a new vampire species called daywalkers. They can survive in the sunlight!" Lionel explained. "Ergo, they're tougher than your average vampire."

"Hmm... Very impressive, Lionel." Cherry commented as she took a look.

"Th-Thank you..." Lionel blushed.

"Hm... I like this Emilia girl..." Cherry commented.

"Thanks..." Lionel replied.

"I guess we're both rather talented." Cherry said as she handed him some papers back before their hands seemed to touch and she seemed to give a long thoughtful glance to that.

Lionel also glanced, as his face went red. "W-Well, the monster h-hunter, Duke Wassman-he encounters Emilia and instead of fighting her, chooses to b-befriend her in her time of need..."

"I see..." Cherry replied as she withdrew her hand, putting her fan in front of her face as she also seemed to blush. "It's like a forbidden friendship."

"Yup..." Lionel coughed. "Especially since his family has been monster hunters for six generations..."

"So I see..." Cherry replied. "This would be an interesting series."

"Indeed," Lionel agreed. "Duke... And Emilia... They're based on us..."

"Oh... Really?" Cherry asked, a bit soft, she didn't seem that surprised, though she sounded a bit flattered.

"Yeah, they're supposed to be us, but at least five years older." Lionel explained.

"So I see..." Cherry replied. She then took out the quill and began to write a little more as that seemed inspirational somewhat.

"Glad I could help," Lionel stated. "I also wrote up a few outlines for the story arc to flow to."

"Oh, yeah?" Cherry replied. "Tell me more."

"See, it begins with Duke's parents returning from a successful hunt-but Duke stays at home with his four older brothers, all of whom are successful hunters themselves," Lionel continued. "Duke's father says that Duke must embark on his own hunt to make his mark on the family legacy, so the mext day he sends him out with equipment to capture one of those, as he calls them, filthy blood-suckers, and Duke says, 'I get the feeling he doesn't mean leeches,' and he reluctantly sets off into The Realm of Monsters to find one'."

Cherry began to sit and listening to the interesting made-up story that Lionel had created as she found herself drawn to the words and seemed to like his imagination. As Lionel continued, the story began to take on an imaginary form...

* * *

 _Duke trudged through the empty castle, grumbling angrily to himself. "Lousy parents... Rotten siblings...I never ASKED to be a monster hunter... Maybe I wanna do something different with my life, ever considered THAT?" he complained. "Besides, there aren't any vampires here, as far as I can see," But he didn't realize that he was being watched from the shadows. "Can things possibly get any worse?" Duke muttered to himself._

 _Someone soon ran behind the shadows to go and see him._

 _"Eh? Who's there?" asked Duke, fumbling to grab his weapon. "I don't wanna hurt you, but if I have to protect myself, then I'll do what's necessary!"_

 _A girl soon stepped out, staring at him with a steely-eyed gaze._

 _"Wh-Who are you...?" Duke managed to say, having regained his grip on his weapon._

 _"My name is Emilia..." The girl said. "You're new around here, aren't you?"_

 _"You could say that..." Duke replied. "Name's Duke Wassman."_

 _"Interesting..." Emilia replied. "You know, it can be pretty dangerous around here if you don't know your way."_

 _"Thanks..." Duke sighed, slumping to the ground. "I dunno if I'm cut out for this monster-hunting stuff... It's just not who I am..."_

 _"Monster-hunting, huh?" Emilia replied. "Would you ever hurt a monster?"_

 _"Course not!" Duke replied. "Unless it was to defend myself!"_

 _"Hm... You're not like other monster hunters I was warned about." Emilia muttered slightly._

 _"That's because I don't even WANT to be a monster hunter," Duke explained. "My parents and my older brothers all are, but I'm just not into that sort of thing!"_

 _"I see..." Emilia replied. "I gotta appreciate nonconformity. Being an outsider among a crowd of same people... It's lonely on the inside, but it's worth it because you're not stuck being just like everybody else."_

 _Duke nodded. "What, does your family have some tradition that you don't want to follow in the footsteps of, too?" he asked._

 _"Promise not to freak out and run away?" Emilia tested._

 _"Sure. You have my word." Duke replied._

 _Emilia looked around and soon opened up her mouth and showed her teeth which were sharper than a mortal's set of chompers would be and they appeared to be carnivorous and bloodthirsty fangs._

 _"Whoa..." Duke commented. "Those are... Quite sharp."_

 _"Yes..." Emilia replied. "I'm technically not supposed to be talking to someone like you... Especially... What had happened to my uncle because of people like you."_

 _"Your uncle...?" Duke asked, before realizing what happened. "Oh. I'm so sorry for your loss..."_

 _"It's all right..." Emilia replied. "I don't blame you. I'm angry, but not at you. I just met you prowling while I did my own."_

 _"I understand. I mean, what is humans hunting monsters gonna accomplish? Nothing but trouble!" Duke replied. "Guess we could both use a friend in these trying times."_

 _"Looks like we're both alone... Alone together," Emilia said. "I've never really had any company other than my own family, and frankly, it's kind of boring."_

 _"Same here." Duke agreed._

 _A white mouse seemed to scurry along._

 _"Excuse me... I'm a bit thirsty." Emilia said as she soon stalked after the mouse, sounding frighteningly dark and sudden in her tone._

 _Duke nodded casually. "Take your time, if you like." he replied._

 _Emilia sighed, she was very thirsty, but she felt like if she did this in front of him, he would be repulsed and want nothing to do with her, so he decided to just grab the mouse and get it over with as she took its blood after putting it to sleep. Once she tasted the sweet taste that was blood, she felt very relieved and refreshed like she had dined sufficiently from a banquet that prevented her from nearly starving to death, but also repressing any negativity she may hear from her possible first and only friend._

 _"It's alright, I understand," Duke replied. "You need to do what's necessary to survive. And besides, my brothers all had a habit of explaining in excruciating detail on how vampires drain their victims."_

 _"You're not scared or disgusted of me?" Emilia asked._

 _"No, of course not," Duke replied. "From what I've seen so far, you're just doing what's necessary to survive. Plus you seem alright."_

 _"Well, that's the most positive thing I've heard in a long time." Emilia replied as she leaned against the wall she stood in front of._

 _"Thanks," Duke replied. "So... Whaddo you want to do now?"_

 _Emilia shrugged. "Well, I don't feel like going home... You wanna walk by the moonlight?" she then suggested to him, sounding uncaring in her tone, but on the inside, she felt glad to be talking with someone who wasn't apart of her family as she never really got to properly interact with new people before, doing her best to be social._

 _"Sure. Sounds nice." Duke replied, a visible blush on his face._

 _Emilia then took Duke with her as they walked along the moonlight together as it seemed to be a quiet evening with crisp cool air to accompany them, only to be warmed by each other's company and their clothing._

 _"This is nice..." Duke stated, enjoying the scenery._

 _"As long as no one bothers me... I usually don't like company much because of discrimination of monsters in this godforsaken town." Emilia muttered a bit bitterly and sourly._

 _"Yeah, it's awful," Duke agreed. "But I'm gonna find a way to put a stop to it."_

 _"I hope your pleas don't fall on deaf ears like my uncle who wasn't so lucky." Emilia told him._

 _"Perhaps... Though I'll need your help." Duke stated._

 _"What can I do?" Emilia replied to him._

 _"Well..." Duke blushed. "You got your vampire powers, and I have my weapons for defensive purposes only."_

 _"What're you suggesting?" Emilia asked as she seemed lost, metaphorically speaking of course._

 _"A... Partnership. A team-up." Duke explained._

 _"Hm..." Emilia replied as she pressed her lips together in thought. "I suppose you'd want money out of this?" she then guessed._

 _"No, that won't be necessary," Duke replied. "Your company is enough."_

 _"Well... We can try it out... I'm not sure it will work, but we can experiment a little." Emilia decided._

 _"It's fine," Duke replied. "I'm open to that."_

 _"Fair enough..." Emilia said. "Let's see where tonight takes us."_

 _Duke nodded. "Fine by me." he replied, as unknown to the both of them, three sirens began to crawl out of their seaside caves nearby._

 _Emilia and Duke walked off together into the night. Emilia looked around as though she could sense a presence that was far different from their own._

 _Duke glanced at her. "What is it?" he asked._

 _"There's... Someone coming... I'm not sure what they are, but they... They aren't human..." Emilia told him like she had a sixth sense for these sort of things._

 _"More monsters? Somehow I get the feeling that not all of them are as friendly as you..." Duke replied._

 _"Definitely not..." Emilia said to them. "They're about as friendly as a nun witnessing a child using their left hand in penmanship in Catholic Church."_

 _Duke sighed. "I thought so... Any ideas or precautions?" he asked._

 _"Well... I'm not sure what they are, so we'll have to sneak around... Come with me... I can sense where they're coming from." Emilia told him._

 _Duke nodded and followed behind._

* * *

 _Once they were in view, they saw that the three creatures were yellow, purple, and blue, and looked like horses with fish tails for bottom halves from the waist down._

 _"What are those...?" Duke asked._

 _"They appear to be Hippocamps... Also known as sea-horses." Emilia replied once she took a look._

 _Duke squinted. "They're glowing now..." he stated, as the three hippocamps began glowing, and assuming more humanoid forms. The yellow one now had poofy orange hair, the purple one had two pigtails, and the blue one had a dark-blue ponytail._

 _"Hmm..." Emilia hummed in thought._

 _"So... Sea-horses?" Cherry's voice asked, interrupting the story briefly because she had a question._

 _"Yeah. Figured I'd give the monster roster a bit more variety," Lionel's voice replied. "But they're not just hippocampuses... They're also sirens."_

 _"I see..." Cherry's voice then said. "Can't say I've heard of that before."_

 _"Well, sirens are these mystical creatures that look like humans with fish tails, and their singing can hypnotize people," Lionel's voice explained. "Anyways, back to the story."_

 _"Ah... Okay..." Cherry's voice replied before she went back to reading the story, she seemed to like it so far, obviously she would not keep going if she hadn't._

 _"I'm not sure where they came from, but they should be stopped..." Emilia said to Duke, looking into his eyes dramatically serious._

 _"Right...my dad told me about those things... They're called sirens, and their singing hypnotizes people," Duke replied, putting a pair of earmuffs on Emilia. "Consider that a precaution."_

 _"Let's hope these are strong enough." Emilia replied._

 _"Indeed." Duke replied, taking out a crossbow and firing an arrow at the sirens._

 _Emilia watched him and the sirens. The sirens soon looked over as though they sensed the arrow, they luckily missed it at first._

 _"We're under attack!" The redhead alerted._

 _"Gee, what was your first clue?" snapped the purple-haired one._

 _Emilia stood close to Duke while trying to keep quiet so the sirens wouldn't see either of them. Duke took a soft breath, then launched another arrow at the sirens. Emilia watched him while the sirens wandered about and they soon heard a yelp out of excruciating pain._

 _"What's that?" asked Duke, eyes darting about wildly._

 _"I think you got one." Emilia pointed out to him, her tone never changing._

 _"Alright. Direct hit!" Duke beamed._

 _"Who said that?" The purple-haired one glared. "Sisters, I hear voices..."_

 _"Alright...whaddyou scummy sirens want?" Duke ordered, putting up a gruff front. "You're not dealing with any old monster hunter, you're dealing with Dead-Eye Duke Wassman, son of Daniel Wassman of the Monster-Hunting Wassman clan!"_

 _The sirens soon glared to Duke and Emilia._

 _"Who are you, the police?" The blue-haired siren glowered._

 _"Nope. The police couldn't handle you," Duke retorted. "Lucky for me, I'm no police."_

 _"Then who and what are you?" The blue-haired siren glared._

 _"I could ask you the same question." Emilia muttered bitterly._

 _"Didn't you hear? They call me Dead-Eye Duke, and this lovely lady here is my partner, The Electrifying Emilia." Duke explained._

 _"Electrifying Emilia?" The girl blinked to herself._

 _"Oh, brother." The sirens seemed to grumble like this was some kind of sick joke._

 _"And we're gonna figure out just WHO incited the war between monsterkind and humanity!" Duke concluded. "And you're not gonna stop us!"_

 _"And you think we had to do with it?" The purple-haired one smirked. "Oh, contrare~... What do a couple of mortals know?"_

 _Emilia's eyes seemed to flash. "Did you just call ME a MORTAL?!"_

 _Duke sighed. "Oh, you shouldn't have done THAT..." he shook his head with a smug smile. "Say... You wouldn't happen to be thirsty, would you, Emilia?" he asked._

 _"Hm... I suppose I could have another drink..." Emilia replied._

 _The sirens seemed to roll their eyes. Emilia came to the purple-haired siren and sunk her teeth into the siren's neck which shocked them all since they didn't know that she was a vampire. Duke stood back and watched as Emilia quenched her thirst. The other sirens came towards Emilia to pull her off. Emilia hissed and glared at them, looking quite grotesque and vicious with crimson liquid dripping from her face as her fangs were more sharp when she bit into the purple-haired siren's neck._

 _Duke blushed. "She's... Magnificent..." he remarked as her fangs shone in the moonlight._

 _" **YOU KILLED HER!** " The blue-haired siren screeched, almost like a Banshee. " **YOU KILLED MY SISTER!** "_

 _"And YOU... Are about to join her!" Duke snapped, readying his crossbow once more._

 _"You wouldn't dare!" The blue-haired siren glared. " **DO YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?! YOUR LITTLE BITCH OF A GIRLFRIEND IS GONNA PAY FOR WHAT SHE'S DONE!** "_

 _Duke scowled. "No, I don't know who you are... But here's the thing: I really don't care." he replied calmly, as he took aim and fired two arrows._

 _" **YOU BASTARD!** " The sirens yelled out._

 _Emilia wiped her mouth from the siren she killed. "I'm sorry you had to see that..." She said, though she didn't look at him. "Also these guys curse like sailors with their mouths as salty as the sea that they travel on."_

 _Duke took a glance through his father's field journal, then put it down. "Fun fact about vampires-apparently draining the blood from a victim with unusual abilities grants them use of those abilities. In short, you drank her blood, now you have her powers." he read._

 _Emilia looked over, even though she had been a vampire all her life, that seemed to be breaking news to her._

 _Duke glanced back at her. "Well? Go ahead... Give it a try!" he urged._

 _"Should I sing...?" Emilia asked, a bit insecurely about the singing ability._

 _Duke nodded, removing his earmuffs._

 _"...I don't like to sing... I have a terrible voice..." Emilia told him._

 _"Ah, but your skill has been enhanced with the siren blood!" Duke explained. "So your singing should be incredibly melodious!"_

 _"Do you really think so?" Emilia asked weakly._

 _"I know you can do it," Duke nodded sincerely. "I believe in you."_

 _Emilia looked to him, she soon closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, and she began to sing a little tune that she just made up, and it sounded very enchanting and beautiful since she had devoured three sirens just recently. Duke listened in... And his eyes shrunk to the size of pinpricks, since he was now entranced by the singing. Emilia did her best to sing the tune, seeming unaware of her new talents. Duke, still entranced. began to aim his crossbow at the other two sirens, and proceeded to fire at them. Emilia soon looked over._

 _"The Sirens will rise above and get rid of all humans." The redhead glared at Duke._

 _"Not likely..." Duke replied in a monotone as he took aim once again._

 _Emilia stared straight as the Sirens were stabbed instantly just after leaving their homes which would now be a watery grave since they had left to take over the world with their mythological existence._

 _Duke then awoke from his trance. "Eh? What happened? Did it work?" he asked, confused._

 _"You killed them..." Emilia said, her tone never changing. "The blood is on your hands now... That stain will never come out. Psychologically speaking."_

 _Duke sighed. "It had to be done, I suppose. It was either them or us," he replied. "Besides, nobody insults you on MY watch."_

 _"You don't need to defend me..." Emilia said. "People's words hurt worse than a slap in the face or kick in the stomach though... Emotional abuse is just as painful as physical."_

 _"Well... I didn't need to... But I wanted to anyway." Duke retorted._

 _Emilia looked over to him. "No one's ever stuck up for me before..." she then said. "I've never really had a friend before."_

 _"Well, one friend is better than none," Duke replied. "One friend is plenty."_

 _Emilia looked back to him. Duke looked back and he could've sworn he saw a brief smile on the girl's face as if it was her first time in life ever smiling._

* * *

Cherry soon put the papers down as that was the end for right now, but she seemed to have emotional tears in her eyes as the story had deeply moved her.

"And that's the first bit of the book," Lionel replied. "For the next of it, Duke brings Emilia home, making an excuse for her paleness to his family-doesn't get very much sunlight-but when Emilia is found out during the climax, in which a monster fight ensues, Duke stands up for her, declaring that he... Loves her, tells his family off for forcing their tradition on him when he wanted no part of it, and publicly renounces them before setting off with Emilia on their journey. Elsewhere, the Monster King observes from afar, plotting to use them to his advantage."

"You really thought this out, huh?" Cherry replied.

"I've had plenty of time to." Lionel replied.

"I see..." Cherry said to him. "You seem to have a hidden talent I wasn't aware of..."

"And you, as well," Lionel replied. "We could make a great team!"

"Yeah... A team..." Cherry replied as she soon cracked a sincere, though still small and soft, still sincere smile.

"I'm just happy that you're happy." Lionel added.

"I should tell Aunt Selina." Cherry said as she stood up and looked excited to share this news with her guardian.

Lionel smiled. "Alright then. Go for it." he replied.

* * *

Cherry soon left the room and picked up her skirt as she went to go and tell her aunt, and knocked on her bedroom door.

Selina emerged, glancing down at her. "Kitten? What is it?"

"Aunt Selina, I've had the most wonderful time with Lionel," Cherry smiled to her. "We're gonna write stories together!"

Selina smiled at her. "That's wonderful, Kitten. I'm glad you've found something that brings you happiness in these difficult times." she replied warmly.

"Say... Why aren't you dressed yet...?" Cherry then asked.

"Um... That's not important right now," Selina blushed. "I'm very happy for you though, Kitten."

"Thank you, Aunt Selina." Cherry replied even though she felt suspicious about her aunt right now.

"You're welcome." Selina replied, hugging her niece.

Cherry hugged back, though she took a small glance inside of her aunt's bedroom, and there appeared to be a man sleeping in the bed. Selina quickly moved in front of her view, hoping to cover her tracks.

"Aunt Selina...?" Cherry asked.

"Why don't you make some breakfast for Lionel and yourself?" Selina suggested, putting an apron around her niece's waist with a small, maternal smile. "You know how to cook eggs, I taught you last week, remember?"

"Ooookay..." Cherry replied suspiciously.

"Run along now, Kitten... I'll be down shortly." Selina smiled.

Cherry soon walked off as she decided to cook some breakfast since her aunt seemed too busy to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

Lionel was at the table, writing more of the story, and doing some illustrations. "So... How did it go?" he asked.

"Selina is very happy for me," Cherry said to him. "Uh, how do you like your eggs?"

"Hm... Scrambled will do," Lionel replied. "If I can find some bread and ketchup, I'll have myself a sandwich for the eggs to go on!"

"There should still be some bread left..." Cherry said as she went into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast. "I don't know about ketchup though."

"Fair enough... I can make do without the ketchup." Lionel replied as he continued working.

Cherry then began to cook breakfast for both of them. "You really are talented, kid..." she then said to him sincerely. "I guess I overlooked you a little. Especially with those characters, Duke and Emilia."

"Hey, everyone makes mistakes," Lionel replied. "Best you can do is learn from them. Those two... Were a major part of that learning experience."

"I suppose that's true..." Cherry replied as she focused on cooking, but also talked with him.

"Yeah. Anyways... That weirdo guy who's been showing up here for the last few days... Fort-something-or-other... I got an idea for another character!" Lionel replied.

"Inspiration seems to strike anywhere... Isn't it a nice gift when it appears though when you have time to put it into good use?" Cherry replied as she continued to cook.

Lionel nodded. "It sure is!"

Cherry then served him his breakfast once it was ready and then began to cook something of her own. There then seemed to be a pounding on the front door.

Lionel went to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Police! Open up!" A sharp voice replied from behind the door.

Lionel opened the door. "Morning, chaps. What cannae do ye for?" he asked.

"Are you the man of the house?" One of the policemen glanced at him.

"Well, I'm flattered you'd say that, so, in a way, yes, I suppose I am," Lionel replied. "What's the reason for the visit?"

"We need to come inside and arrest an individual who was seen coming in here last night..." The policeman replied with a glare. "You're lucky to be alive, he's very dangerous."

Lionel was surprised at this. "Dangerous? Any description of what he looked like?" he asked.

"He's still here, isn't he? You can protect him, kid, Bruce Wayne is going to jail." The policeman replied.

"Bruce Wayne was in bed with Aunt Selina?" Cherry muttered as she felt slightly pale since she knew her aunt had a guest in her bed chamber, but didn't recognize him due to her glance.

"Waitaminute... You mean Bruce Wayne... As in the billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne... Was doing the dirty deed with Ms. Kyle?" Lionel asked, as his face went red with surprise. "Talk about your unexpected developments..."

The policemen soon rushed over upstairs to go arrest Bruce while Cherry stood there, a bit surprised and sickly since they talked about murder and Bruce Wayne like he was the killer who ran loose at night. Lionel said nothing as he made his egg sandwich and got a plate for it.

Cherry soon sat down as she finished own breakfast and began to eat it, though she felt a bit anxious for the man. "I had no idea Bruce Wayne was even here..." she then mumbled to Lionel slightly. "I guess he likes Selina."

"So it would seem..." Lionel replied after swallowing a bite of his sandwich.

Cherry mostly picked at her food. The policemen soon took Bruce away and arrested him as they believed he was the killer in Gotham.

"I just don't understand..." Lionel shrugged. "What reason would Mr. Wayne have for allegedly committing all those murders?"

"I... I don't feel like he would do that..." Cherry said, a bit shakily. "I don't believe it... I mean... Sure, I don't know him personally, but I don't think he would resort to murder."

Lionel nodded. "This is clearly a frame-up... But by whom? And why?"

"I'm not sure... I feel sick..." Cherry muttered as her face paled and she seemed to be dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Lionel asked, worried.

"I don't feel so good... I just... I just don't think Bruce Wayne would kill anyone..." Cherry said before touching her forehead as she suddenly broke out into a hot sweat over the subject of murder.

"Well... Not like he even has a reason to..." Lionel replied. "Someone has to get to the bottom of this... Somehow."

"But who...?" Cherry asked. "We're not detectives like Sherlock Holmes."

"Maybe we can't... But the Bat can." Lionel replied.

"How would we even get a hold of him?" Cherry asked with a shrug.

"He's got a way of figuring these things out," Lionel nodded. "Nothing stays secret from him for very long, seeing as how word gets around in this town."

"Hmm... I guess we could try to see what we can do after breakfast..." Cherry replied. "I just don't believe Bruce Wayne would hurt another living creature."

"Alright... See if we have any ideas afterwards." Lionel decided before going back to eating.

"Fair enough..." Cherry said before taking a deep breath, feeling a little shaky.

"Just try and pace yourself," Lionel advised. "I want to be certain you're alright."

"Guess I'm a little shaky still..." Cherry said. "I feel like my brain has a heartbeat."

"That's quite unusual... But hopefully you'll be alright." Lionel replied.

"It's probably just the dry spell... N-No worries..." Cherry replied wearily.

"Alright... I'll go get you something to drink, in that case." Lionel replied.

"Some water would be nice." Cherry nodded.

"Water, got it." Lionel nodded as he went to get a cup.

Cherry nodded back, she barely ate, though she managed to calm herself down as she took deep breaths in and out.

* * *

A few hours later, Selina returned from visiting Bruce in prison, intending to go to the World's Fair.

"What for? We already went!" Lionel asked.

"Trust me... I know what I'm doing." Selina told Lionel.

"Alright... If you say so..." Lionel replied as Selina left.

"Kitten, stay safe, all right?" Selina reminded her niece.

"Yes, Aunt Selina." Cherry sighed as she felt shut out, but tried not to let it bother her.

"We're obviously going to follow her, just in case, right?" Lionel asked Cherry.

"Definitely..." Cherry replied. "It might be dangerous, but there's something crazy going on in this town."

"I couldn't agree more," Lionel nodded. "As far as she knows, Lionel and Cherry are at home... But Dead-Eye Duke and Electrifying Emilia AREN'T." he smirked.

"That's an interesting name... Emilia..." Cherry commented. "I can't say I've heard it before."

Lionel smirked. "That's the plan. Time to suit up before we go."

"Suit up...?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah! We're making disguises!" Lionel explained, handing her the Emilia sketches for reference. "So that way, we can trail Ms. Kyle without being noticed!" He proceeded to pull out a trunk full of clothes.

"I haven't sewn in so long..." Cherry said. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Hey, I'm happy to help!" Lionel replied, putting on a derby hat.

Cherry soon went to get her own outfit together which had gloves with it and a hat similar to her aunt's. Lionel put on a pair of pince-nez glasses, and took a set of arrows and a crossbow on display. Cherry's clothes were darker than they were before and she seemed to have pale make-up that almost made her look like a ghost and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Lionel whistled. "Astounding."

"You're not just saying that?" Cherry replied softly.

Lionel nodded. "Honest. Cross my heart."

"Well... Thank you..." Cherry said. "Could you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure, anything." Lionel smiled.

Cherry turned around as her bare back was briefly shown to him, including her bra. "Could you hook up the back for me?" she then asked as she lifted her hair out of the way as she couldn't reach behind her back.

Lionel blushed and coughed, but tried to retain a professional attitude. "Of course." he replied, reaching for the back hooks and then proceeding to link them together.

"Thank you." Cherry said to him, sounding softer than her usual abrupt and sudden tone since she grew to enjoy his company overtime.

"You're welcome." Lionel replied.

"All right... Shall we?" Cherry then asked once it looked like they were all set up.

"We SHALL!" Lionel replied. "But just in case, be sure to bring a weapon of some kind with you."

"Selina did give me something for defense..." Cherry replied ominously as she went to her room for a moment and came back with a case.

Lionel glanced at it curiously. "What's in there?" he asked.

Cherry opened it up to take out a knife which seemed to already have a bit of blood stains against the metal, but still looked sharp and lethal.

"Hoo... Sharp!" Lionel remarked. "Alright, it's go time!"

"All right... Let's go then." Cherry replied as she put the knife back in the case and then linked arms with him as they walked off, following Selina's tracks.

* * *

Lionel blushed as they headed to the World's Fair, only to see Selena get injected with a needle of something by none other than Jack the Ripper... Or COMMISSIONER GORDON! Fighting against the liquid, Selena managed to make it to the huge skylight on the stage and used her blood to draw the shape of a bat on the front of the signal.

"Looks like you were right... Bruce Wayne is innocent..." Lionel remarked.

"I knew he couldn't have hurt anybody." Cherry replied.

"Ah-ah-ah...Wayne promised this World's Fair would be a paradise of cleanliness and light," Gordon ranted. "But what does a light in the darkness do? It draws flies... Vile, unclean... Like you," he continued to Selina. "Or those filthy little ankle-biters you took in. I promised the people of Gotham I'd clean the scum off the streets: thieves, murderers, confidence men, immigrants, illiterates, anarchists... But it's whores. You painted whores are the WORST. All rosy cheeked, soft and round on the outside... But on the inside..."

"That low-down bastard..." Lionel growled.

"If I die..." Selena coughed. "Innocent..."

Gordon sighed. "Yes, your death will exonerate Wayne, but your corruption and decay will spill down over this carnival as a warning to your kind. Shall we begin?" he pulled out his knife, and was about to go to work, when an arrow shot from the shadows and struck him in the leg. He cried out and clutched his leg in pain.

"The only one corrupt here is YOU. And I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't use such derogatory language to describe a lady such as Ms. Kyle..." Duke's voice stated, with a fierce, powerful intonation.

Cherry stared down to Selina as she felt her body shaking.

Lionel leaned down to Selina. "Ms. Kyle... They call me Dead-Eye Duke, and this is my partner, Emilia. Are you alright?" he asked calmly, as Cherry managed to lift Selena to her feet.

"Ugh... I feel like Hell..." Selina muttered out as she looked up wearily. "Is anyone else hurt?"

"Hopefully, they won't be... And this bastard will pay for hurting you..." Cherry said, gravely serious since her guardian was hurt and they were each other's only living relatives.

Gordon smirked. "Excellent...more scum to sweep off the streets..." He remarked as he struggled to his feet...and was subsequently attacked by the Batman.

"Near-perfect timing..." Lionel commented.

Cherry looked over as they helped Selina. Selina wearily held out a hand to her, only for her to drop it suddenly.

"Please... Don't die..." Cherry begged quietly.

Batman turned to them. "She'll be fine... The drug she was injected with was merely an anesthetic..." he explained. "It'll wear off in due time." He then continued to fight.

"Thank God." Cherry whispered even if she started to have doubts in religion years ago after living a cruel life despite having luxury from being raised by her aristocratic aunt.

So Lionel and Cherry picked up Selina and exited as quickly as they could.

* * *

And several minutes later, they saw the ferris wheel catching on fire, which spread to the rest of the fair. Cherry stared at the fire because it reminded her of how her parents died. Lionel gently hugged her, not saying a word as the flames raged on. Suddenly, they heard the sound of clopping hooves...it was a horse-driven buggy, piloted by Alfred... With Jason, Timmy, Dickie, and Cath in tow. Somehow they managed to rescue Bruce from the fire before it got worse.

"You guys..." Cherry whispered to the orphans.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire, and where you'll always be, sir." Alfred said to Batman.

They soon got settled in while Cherry wiped her eyes and she welcomed the hug from Lionel, holding onto him as she felt quite devastated over tonight's sudden series of unfortunate events that were unraveled upon all of them and spread like a frightening and pathological disease.

"Alfred... Are these yours?" asked Batman.

"Goodness, no! I believe they're YOURS, Sir." Alfred replied.

Lionel smirked at the four orphans. "You four did great. And I'm happy that all of us are okay."

"All in a day's work as a superhero... Not that I would know." Cathleen smirked innocently.

Jason and Dickie rolled their eyes slightly. They soon looked back from the carriage as things seemed to crumble down right behind them like this was the final chapter of the nightmare world they were forced to live in and things were going to open up a brand new chapter and story for them now, especially with Gordon out of the picture.

"Gone... All gone..." Selina uttered out.

"And the hope of Gotham with it." Batman told her.

"It was all phony, anyway," Dickie scoffed. "We'll make sumthin' new... Something better."

Lionel nodded. "Yeah...I'm just happy that the girl I'm in love with is okay." he sighed, glancing at Cherry.

"Love...?" Timmy asked.

Cherry wiped her eyes with a small sniffle as she calmed herself down.

"Oh, Kitten... Don't cry for me... I'll be all right..." Selina soothed as she took her niece's hands. "This will be a new beginning. For all of us."

"Yeah, a brand-new start for ALL of us!" Lionel agreed, kissing Cherry on the cheek. "We can even work on our novel!"

"A brand new start... Like... A new chapter..." Cherry said as she didn't seem to mind the kiss.

"There you go, Kitten." Selina smiled.

"And we'll be the ones to write it!" Lionel added confidently.

"It does sound like fun." Cherry admitted.

"You bet!" Lionel smiled before sighing. "Though I suppose your experiment is done now..."

"Uh... Experiment?" Cherry replied.

"Like you said at the orphanage?" Lionel asked. "Guess you don't need me around anymore..."

Cherry looked at him and let out a small sigh "...No. You're the meaning in my life... You're the inspiration."

Lionel blushed. "Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"You made me see things I've never seen before... It's like... I was reborn... In a way." Cherry replied sincerely.

Lionel beamed sheepishly. "Well...I'm happy I could help..."

"Are you two gonna go out now or what?" Jason asked.

"If you mean maybe having dinner and then dancing, sure." Cherry replied.

Lionel sighed, leaning back in the buggy. "I can live with that for now..." he replied with a smile.

"So you do have a heart?" Cathleen teased.

"Yes, and it's not in a jar on my night stand." Cherry smirked.

Lionel chuckled at that. They soon rode off together as a gripping adventure had come to an end especially with the near-death experiences they nearly endured because of the curious and murderous cases from Jack the Ripper. And Lionel and Cherry would continue working on their novels, but for the time being, that's another story for another time.

The End.


End file.
